Celebrating New Year's During Tanabata Never Works
by Murayama-Tsuru
Summary: It's Tanabata! And the Yorozuya Trio are celebrating...New Year's...Or not. They're soon forced to work on the holiday instead of goofing off as they usually do.


**Hello again or for the first time, Murayama Tsuru here (I finally get to use this opening again ^_^). For those who are reading **_**Rainy Encounters Never Lead to Anything Good**_**, this is a little interlude for Tanabata, the Japanese Star Festival. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, and finally had the chance. I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter of **_**Rainy Encounters Never Lead to Anything Good**_** will be airing sometime next week.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki. If Gintama were mine, I would have done a Tanabata episode long ago.**_

It's just a normal New Year's Eve in the Yorozuya. This time they decided to have a party instead of just spending it with themselves. To make the mood more festive they even set up a banner that says "Happy New Year." While they wait for the guests to arrive Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu are sitting under the Kotatsu munching on Mikan and talking about how fast the year went by.

"By this time next year, I'll be moving at Ben Johnson speed" Gintoki muses sadly. Kagura nods her head in grave agreement and pops a Mikan whole in her mouth. Meanwhile Shinpachi, the light hitting his glasses in such a way that you can't see his eyes, looks back and forth between them. "Um…Gin-san?" Shinpachi asks quietly "What is it Shinpachi? Speak up!"

"Um…Why are we going through the same thing we did in the first three years of the Anime? Shouldn't we try something new?"

"What are you talking about? We're doing something different, this year we're having a party remember?" the natural-perm stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course. But why exactly are we doing this in July, during Tanabata?"

"Uh…well…that's because," Gin floundered around for answer. After a while he taped his fist on his palm in sudden inspiration

"Because the author (of this Fanfiction) didn't get interested in Gintama until March" Before Shinpachi can come up with any possible response for Gin's randomness, the doorbell rings and Gin jumps to answer it. Shinpachi just sighs and watches Kagura eat her Mikan.

Gin comes back with Tama in tow. Kagura, noticing that neither the Catherine nor Otose-san are with the green-haired robot asks "Tama, where're Baba and the cat burglar?"

Tama, answering in her normal formal tone "They sent me to tell you that they aren't coming because, and I quote, 'we have better things than celebrating the New Year in July you idiot mop-head' they also told me to leave after I've given you their message" with that Tama left.

Shinpachi, again rather quietly, said "See Gin-san, I told you no one would come to this party…Gin-san?" Gin, sitting in the corner with a black cloud hanging over his head said "I know you said that Shinpachi, but it just seemed right to call it a New Year's party because that's what we've done in the past…"

Shinpachi, sighing, turned to Kagura so she could cheer Gin up. Kagura got the message and said "Don't worry Gin-chan someone's bound to show up! I mean a Kotatsu in July is so appealing people will be lining up in no time uh-huh!" Just as she said that the doorbell rang again. But Gin, still sitting in his corner, did not look like he was going to be getting up any time soon so Shinpachi went to answer the door.

A few minutes later, Shinpachi came back saying, "Gin-san, we have a customer."

"Tell them to go away, it's Tanabata and we're having a party. It's rude for people to come asking for things on a holiday."

Shinpachi sighed, "Didn't you say we were having a New Year's party? Besides, no one's coming anyway; we might as well take this lady's request."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; bring her in." Gin waved his hand dismissively. Shinpachi really hated Gin-san when he was like this. But didn't say anything as he went back to the front entrance.

When he returned, a pretty girl was following behind him. She was wearing a long white Kimono with painted magpies "flying" all over it. The girl's lustrous black hair was done in two elaborate loops, signifying she was from a high-ranking family. She sat down after Shinpachi and bowed low, "Hello, my name is Orihime; I've come here because I've heard you can help me with my problems."

Gin, whose dark cloud had disappeared the second he saw the girl was rich, said in a somewhat haughty voice, "Well, sweetheart, we don't come cheap. If you want the great Gin-sama's services; you'll have to cough up the dough." Shinpachi gave Gin an annoyed look and was about to berate him for his rudeness when Orihime pulled a huge wad of cash out of her sleeve, "If it's money you want; that is no problem. My father, Tentei, head of the Amanogawa clothing factory, is incredibly wealthy. If what I have brought is not enough, I can get you more."

At the large wad of cash, Shinpachi took off his glasses to clean them to see if he had gotten the amount right. Kagura dropped her Mikan and was practically drooling over how much food she could get with that money, and Gin had sat up straighter his eyes turning into Yen signs; Gin grinned greedily, "Sure, Orihime-sama, we'll be able to do whatever you need us to do. So what is it that you want to request?"

Orihime let out a grateful sigh, and smiled a little sadly, "I'd like you to help me find my lover." The Yorozuya trio looked at each other; Orihime continued,

"You see, I work in my father's company as a Kimono weaver. One day a man came to deliver a package to the company, but the usual person who receives the packages wasn't there so I took it instead. His name is Hikoboshi, and when I first met him he was just a guy delivering the mail. But soon he kept coming back to our company to deliver mail, and I fell in love with him. Because he was a mailman, my father would never let us be together. So, we met in secret. But one day, a year ago, my father found out and he separated us. I've been looking for Hikoboshi ever since, but I've had no luck. Just when I was about to give up, I learned about this place. So, I'm begging you to help me find Hikoboshi. I must see him, it's his birthday and I want to be his present."

When Orihime was finished talking, the trio huddled together. Shinpachi was the first to speak, "Gin-san, are you sure we should take this job?"

"Why not Pattsuan? She's rich, if we help her, we'll be set for months."

"But that also means her father's rich, what if he decides to come after us if we bring those two together?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Father's always put their daughter's happiness first in the end. If we show them how happy they are, he's bound to pay us too."

Suddenly Kagura piped up as well, "I think I've heard this story before, uh-huh."

"What" Shinpachi and Gin looked at Kagura with raised eyebrows

"You know; the story of Zinhu the heavenly weaver and Niu Lang the cowherd. They meet and fall in love. Then they get married, and they stop working. So the Jade Emperor expels them to different sides of the Milky Way and can only meet once a year."

Gin and Shinpachi shook their heads. Kagura Tch'ed, "Well my mammy used to tell it to me all the time. It might be a different version here; but that's how I heard it, uh-huh."

"That's very interesting Kagura-chan," Shinpachi said to appease Kagura, "So, Gin-san, are we going to take this job or not?"

Gin nodded, "Yep, we should definitely take this job." The three then turned to Orihime who was looking at them pleadingly. Gin then grinned at her and said, "Ok, Orihime. We'll help you find this Hikoboshi for you. Where's the most likely place he'd be?"

"Well I have a few ideas…"

* * *

The Yorozuya trio and Orihime spent the day searching various places in Edo for Hikoboshi. Well, the Yorozuya trio did most of the searching; Orihime just supplied the ideas. They looked from some of the most public places to some of the star-crossed lovers' secret date spots. By early evening, they had run out of ideas and Orihime was starting to look despondent. Kagura tried cheering her up by saying, "Don't worry Ori-chan, I'm sure we'll find him soon, uh-huh."

At that, Orihime burst into tears. Between sniffs, she said miserably, "I'm sorry Kagura-chan, it's just that's what Hikoboshi calls me. It's hopeless, we've looked all over. We won't be able to find him…we should just give up."

Both Shinpachi and Kagura patted her on the shoulders to comfort her while Gin was silent. When Orihime's sobs had subsided, Gin looked at her, "Orihime, where did Hikoboshi work. Maybe your father just told you he kicked Hikoboshi out of Edo. Your father might have just told him not to come near you again and let him keep his job."

At that, Orihime's eyes lit up. She stood up and bowed deeply to Gin, "Gin-san you're right! There's a small wooded area near where he works. We met there once. I'm sure he's there" Orihime then rushed off and the Yorozuya trio ran after her.

Once they reached this wooded area, they saw a tall man in a navy blue Hakama and Gi. Even though the man's back was turned to them, Orihime took one look at him and ran at breakneck speed toward him. The man turned when he heard Orihime running toward him; his eyes widening at the sight of her. "Hikoboshi!" She called out as she flung her arms around his neck. Hikoboshi's face brightened into a huge grin; "Ori-chan," He said as he spun her around, "I never thought I'd see you again. Your father told me he sent you away. I'm so glad to see you again."

Once Hikoboshi had stilled, Orihime looked at him and cried, "You thought I was gone? My father told me he'd forced you out of Edo, I thought I'd never see you again!" The two then kissed passionately. The kiss was so passionate, that Gin and Shinpachi had to look away after a few seconds, their cheeks stained bright pink. Gin then covered Kagura's eyes and she protested, "Gin-chan, why won't you let me see! They do this all the time on Ladies Four, Uh-huh!"

"Well, you can watch it on Ladies Four when you get home, then. But, it's rude to watch a man and woman's moment of passion." Kagura pouted, but said nothing else.

After a few minutes, Gin heard an angry male voice say, "I must say, you've ruined my handiwork. I tried very hard to keep them apart and now you've ruined that. So I'm forced to take matters into my own hands." Gin whipped round to see a middle-aged man, with salt and pepper hair, in a suit. The man then pushed Gin out of the way roughly and marched over to the embracing couple.

Before Gin could do anything, the man pried the two apart and said sternly to his daughter, "Orihime, I told you that you couldn't see this boy anymore. I'm taking you home right now. Expect full punishment when we return home." Orihime's father then took Orihime by the wrist and proceeded to drag her away.

After a few feet, Orihime refused to move anymore and with tears in her eyes cried out, "Father, what's wrong with our love? I don't understand why we can't see each other! Why don't you understand father?" Tentei just glared at her and slung his daughter over his shoulder and marched away.

Once they were out of sight, the Yorozuya trio heard a frustrated yell and a thump. They looked over to see that Hikoboshi had smashed his fist against one of the trees. But, his hand was more damaged than the tree.

Kagura and Shinpachi then ran over to see if Hikoboshi was alright; Gin lingered a step behind them, deep in thought about the events that just occurred. When Kagura and Shinpachi reached Hikoboshi, Shinpachi started treating his hand while Kagura talked animatedly about how they should get Orihime back.

When Gin reached Hikoboshi, he shook Shinpachi off and yelled "It's no use; I can't get her back now. Her father's just going to find a way to keep us from ever meeting again! There's nothing I can do now!" And he turned his back to the three of them.

"You must not really love her then," Gin deadpanned, "If you give up this easily. I feel sorry for her; she wasted her whole day looking for some loser who won't even fight for her." And Gin started walking away. Kagura and Shinpachi ran after him, Shinpachi whispering, "Gin-san, why'd you say that?"

"Yeah, Gin-chan, why? He clearly loves her. No one would slam their fist against a tree for someone they didn't like."

Gin rolled his eyes, "I know that. I didn't mean what I said; I'm trying to rile him up enough to get him to go after her. Wait for it, you'll see. For now, just keep walking."

Gin was right, after they took a few more steps, Hikoboshi came running after them. He ran past them and stopped in from of Gin, "How dare you say I don't lover her! I want to be with her, but I can't go against her father. If I could I would."

"Well," Gin said, "We do odd jobs." He gestured at himself, Kagura, and Shinpachi, "If you want, we can help you. We're pretty good in a brawl."

Hikoboshi looked at Gin, "You would do that for us? We don't even know you."

"Don't worry about it. It's what we do, uh-huh!" Kagura piped up cheerfully

"Plus, until you and Orihime-san are together, we haven't fulfilled our job for her." Shinpachi said

"Yeah, even if her father is a rich tycoon, being on the side of love is always better…God, that sounded cheesy." Gin added

Hikoboshi nodded, then sighed, "Thank you guys so much. But how do we get in?"

"Don't worry," Gin winked," I have a plan."

* * *

Tentei was sitting in his office, Orihime banging on the locked adjoining door, when his phone rang. Tentei sighed, grateful for the distraction, he picked up. "Sir, there are some delivery people here to see you. Shall I send them up?" Tentei was expecting a package, so without hesitation he told his secretary to send them up.

But, he was unpleasantly surprised to see Hikoboshi and the Yorozuya trio when they arrived. Tentei stood up and said in a calm, livid voice, "I was not expecting to see you again so soon Hikoboshi. I'm not going to let you see my daughter if that's what you want. I you do not leave soon, I will call security." But Hikoboshi made no move to leave.

So, Tentei picked up his phone and was about to dial the number for security when the silver-haired guy said in a mock polite voice, "I wouldn't bother if I were you, old-timer. I already took care of the guys you call security. Something about not having the proper clearance? You just can't come by good security guards anymore."

Tentei stared dumfounded at Gin. While he was distracted, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Hikoboshi ran over to the door. Both Shinpachi and Hikoboshi tried the door. Realizing in was locked, Kagura yelled, "Out of the way Ori-chan, I'm about to kick the door out of the way, uh-huh." They then heard a muffled sound and shuffling. After a few seconds, the shuffling stopped and Kagura nodded to Shinpachi.

Kagura then concentrated for a second before roundhouse kicking the door. By the time Kagura's foot settled to the ground, the door had fallen. By this time, Tentei registered that his door had been kicked down; but before he could get around his desk, Hikoboshi had already run to Orihime and Shinpachi and Kagura blocked his way.

While Hikoboshi and Orihime were embracing, Gin asked "Why is it you're so opposed to the two of them seeing each other?"

Tentei sighed, "It's not that I'm opposed to it. It's just that when they were seeing each other no work got done. I'd let them continue to see each other, but I doubt their work habits will change."

The Yorozuya trio rolled their eyes, and Gin said, "You really think that? Why don't you just talk to them?" Tentei looked them as if lightening had stuck him. He then strode past them and into the room where Orihime and Hikoboshi were.

After a few minutes, Orihime and Hikoboshi came out smiling. Orihime then bowed to the Yorozuya trio and said, "I'm so grateful to the three of you. Because of you, I can live with my dear Hikoboshi. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just name it."

"Nah," Gin said, scratching the back of his head, to Kagura and Shinpachi's surprise, "We don't need anything. Just seeing you two happy is enough."

"But, Gin-san, what about payment? We at least need something." Shinpachi said. Gin rolled his eyes and was about to say something, when Orihime interjected, "If you're sure you don't need anything, that's fine. But I must pay you what I promised." She then tried to hand the wad of cash to Gin, but he refused.

Hikoboshi then said, "Please, Gintoki-san, take it. We both want you to have it. It would mean a lot to us if you took this money as payment."

At that, Gin chuckled, "I've never heard that before. But if you insist, then I will." Gin then took the money and the three left.

* * *

The next day at Yorozuya, there was a knock at the door. When Gin opened it, he found a bamboo plant outside the door with notes from Hikoboshi and Orihime on them. The notes expressed the couple's gratitude again. The plant also contained notes with wishes for Yorozuya's happiness. "Happy Tanabata, guys." Gin said as he brought it in. Shinpachi and Kagura both laughed in agreement.

Suddenly, Katsura and Elizabeth came in through the window. "Zura, what are you doing here? You scared the hell outta me!" Gin shouted.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Katsura huffed, "I'm here because I heard you were hosting a New Year's party. Am I too late?"

**And there you have it. This story was originally going to be for a friend of mine's birthday, but I forgot. Then I decided to write this for Kodomo no Hi (May 5****th****, Boy's Day), but I didn't feel like it. So it became a Tanabata story. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope to see you again soon.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


End file.
